Alternative Choices
by TAPb4u
Summary: Hermione and Harry were having a great relationship when Harry started cheating on Hermione. Draco and Hermione were still enemies, but what happens if Hermione started finding comfort in Draco? Rated R for sex scenes, strong language, and violence.
1. Too Lost in You

> > Disclaimer: I do not own any anything in this story, except for the plot. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: _Italicized sentences_ are Hermione's thoughts. **Bold sentences** are Draco's thoughts.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Chapter 1- "Too Lost in You"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and felt the warm bath water surrounding her. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of vanilla. She smiled to herself, thinking back to the events of that previous year. 
>> 
>> Flashback
>> 
>> "Hermione?" Harry called to her.
>> 
>> She spun around and snapped,"What?"
>> 
>> "Will you go out with me?" he asked sweetly.
>> 
>> Hermione smiled at his boyish attitude, "Of course, Harry..."
>> 
>> He had made her very angry a few minutes before, but one look at his childish antics she forgot that indignation. She smiled at him, finally departing with a small peck on his cheek.
>> 
>> End of Flashback
>> 
>> Suddenly, loud bangs came from outside, like someone trying to break the door down.
>> 
>> "GRANGER!!! YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG!!!" someone outside shouted.
>> 
>> Hermione sighed. She knew this paradise couldn't last forever. She got her bathrobe and quickly dried her hair with a simple charm. When she finished, she unlocked the bathroom door and walked into her room.
>> 
>> She took out a black bra, underwear, a red tank top, and a knee-length khaki skirt. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, leaving a few strands down to frame her face. After she finished putting on her clothes and some light cover-up, she headed out of her room.
>> 
>> In the common room, she saw him sitting there like normal, looking extremely bored. She decided to ignore him, as she tried to walk out of the tower, but he asked, "Where are you going?"
>> 
>> Hermione jerked her head towards him, "I don't think that's any of your business.
>> 
>> He stood up, "I think it's my business to know where the Head Girl is going."
>> 
>> "I'm going to see Harry and Ron," she snapped.
>> 
>> "Pothead and Weasel, again, huh?" he smirked.
>> 
>> "Yes, and you better stop calling them that..." Hermione suggested, "Ferret..."
>> 
>> Within a fraction of a second, he pinned her against the wall and held her arms above her head. They stared at each other in anger and hatred.
>> 
>> "You better watch whom you're calling 'Ferret', Mudblood..." he said angrily.
>> 
>> "I'm so scared..." she said sarcastically.
>> 
>> "You should be," he said letting go of her. She massaged her wrists and walked out of the common room as fast as possible.  
  
_Stupid, jerk face..._  
  
Hermione walked at a fast pace as disturbing thoughts ran through her mind.
>> 
>> She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password. The portrait swung open to reveal the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked around to see if Harry and Ron were around. They were sitting in a corner with their backs turned to the rest of the world. Hermione sneaked up to them as whispered softly, "You guys better not be doing anything illegal..."
>> 
>> Harry jumped and exclaimed, "Hermione!"
>> 
>> Ron fell off his chair, but he laughed, "Don't scare the life out of us. We still want to live, you know..."
>> 
>> "Sorry, I just thought that it would be funny. You should have seen your faces..." Hermione laughed.
>> 
>> She noticed Harry was clutching something very tightly in his left hand. Hermione eyed him suspiciously and then said, "Hand it over."
>> 
>> When Harry didn't move but glanced around the room as if he didn't hear her, Hermione said louder, "Now..."
>> 
>> Harry reluctantly stretched out his hand and gave Hermione a silver necklace chain with a silver swan as the pendant. Hermione stared at it as Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Finally, Hermione spoke, "Who's it for?"
>> 
>> "It's for you..." Harry blushed.
>> 
>> "You guys, how did you? When did you?" Hermione stood dumbfounded.
>> 
>> "Say no more, Herms, we know you love us," Ron laughed.
>> 
>> "Come here," Hermione gave them a group hug, "Thank you."
>> 
>> "You're very welcomed," Harry smiled.
>> 
>> "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone. I've got to go find Lavender," Ron smiled at his two best friends.
>> 
>> After Ron left them, Harry turned to Hermione, "You're so beautiful."
>> 
>> "Thank you, Harry. You're very handsome yourself," she grinned.
>> 
>> "I love you," Harry looked at his girlfriend.
>> 
>> "I love you, too," Hermione kissed him.
>> 
>> Harry returned the kiss intimately, but after a moment they left the common room to a private room in the Tower.
>> 
>> Harry began kissing her again after they shut the door. He gently moved downwards. He got to her collarbone, and began to grow rougher. He tore off her shirt and kissed her full-grown breasts. He sucked on her hardened nipples, biting them teasingly. Harry moved onwards to her belly button. He licked the inside of her belly button, making Hermione moan. He was about to take off her skirt when...
>> 
>> "Hermione! Emergency prefects' and Head Boy and Girl meeting!" Ginny's voice came from the other side of the door.
>> 
>> "Ah! Fuck!" Harry swore.
>> 
>> "Harry!" Hermione said disapprovingly.
>> 
>> She got her clothes on as soon as possible and ran outside in a hurry. She got to the Counsel Room and the meeting started.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Author's Note: Muahahahaha! I shall continue next time. You have to wait for the next chappie! Okay! See ya!  
-Terry


	2. Under My Skin

> > Disclaimer: I do not own any anything in this story, except for the plot. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: _Italicized sentences_ are Hermione's thoughts. **Bold sentences** are Draco's thoughts.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Chapter 2- "Under My Skin"  
  
Draco had smoked more than average already. He had smoked more and more ever since the beginning of that term. He grew anxious and bewildered more quickly.  
  
**Merlin, I need sex...**  
  
He glanced around the Great Hall and his silver-gray eyes landed on...  
  
"Parvati Patil, Gryffindor slut..." he whispered.  
  
He watched her carefully. After lunch ended, he made his way to Arithmancy. He seated himself at the back of the room and watched Granger enter the classroom.  
  
Indeed, our little mudblood had changed quite a bit. Her hair had grown longer and less bushy. It was now wavy and golden-brown. It framed her face nicely and floated around like it was in the wind. Her body had filled out and she had very dramatic curves. Her lips had grown redder and fuller. Draco hardened as he imagined what was underneath the uniform.  
  
**Hot, very hot, indeed.**  
  
Class began and ended fairly well. Professor Victor assigned no homework and let them go early. Draco walked his normal route to Potions. Potions began and ended quickly. Professor Snape assigned an easy homework on wolfsbang; the rest of the day was uneventful, until dinner...  
  
Draco watched Parvati strut out with her group of friends. He hid behind a statue and muttered a spell. Her shoelaces untied. She told her friends to go on and she would catch up with them later. Draco emerged from behind the statue after her friends left. He whispered from behind her, "Hello, Patil."  
  
She jumped, but regained her composure by saying, "Hello, Malfoy. What do you want?"  
  
"Um... you?" he smirked.  
  
She broke out a sly grin. Draco grabbed her wrist and muttered, "Let's go."  
  
He pulled her to a room and began kissing her neck roughly as he unbuttoned her shirt with ease. Finally, he took it off revealing a black bra. He took that off, too.  
  
**Sweet mother...**  
  
He sucked on "it" gently, taking extra time. He massaged the other, occasionally alternating. She moaned many times and began to get wet. He moved on and ripped her skirt off, hearing the buttons fall away. Parvati took his shirt off impatiently and licked his well-toned chest.  
  
She slid his pants down, showing a pair of green silky boxers. She took that off and began to suck on his "manhood". She sucked and put the whole thing in his mouth.  
  
"Patil!" he groaned.  
  
He pulled her back up and pressed her against the wall. He picked her legs up and pushed into her. She moaned. He pushed it harder, panting as he moved faster. She met in harmony with him and they moved at a rapid pace. Deeper, he went into her, feeling her juice gush out. He finally pulled out with reaching the climax and sucked on her breasts again.  
  
"Oh, Merlin," she screamed.  
  
"Want more?" he asked with his signature smirk.  
  
She nodded. He laid on top of her and moved into her again. She panted and shook as they both felt the electric pleasure throughout their bodies. He was about to reach the climax when Parvati turned him over (so she was on top) and she moved faster.  
  
**Boy, it feels good when you're not the one doing the work.  
**  
"I'm coming, soon," he panted.  
  
"Me-too," she panted as she faster and faster.  
  
He felt her juice gush out and he felt himself release his cum. She got off and Draco made her suck on his dick.  
  
"Oh, right. Oh, that feels good. Suck, baby, suck!" he yelled.  
  
She obliged and began to play around. This lasted all night until three o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Fuck me one more time," she commanded.  
  
He smirked and entered her once more. He pushed un and out, in and out. She was now moaning very loudly, "Malfoy, harder, harder, HARDER!!!!"  
  
"I'm-trying," he panted.  
  
He released himself and groaned. They both fell into an orgasm with him still inside her. Finally, regaining consciousness, he pulled out and left her there naked. He whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the sex."  
  
After licked her breasts one more time, he walked away with her underwear in his pocket.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Draco woke up the next morning in his own bed. He turned over to check the grandfather clock in the corner.  
  
"5:46..." he groaned.  
  
He had only slept for two hours, but no matter; he couldn't go back to sleep once he was awake.  
  
He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Granger was there brushing her teeth.  
  
"Morning," he greeted.  
  
"Up so early?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep..." he replied  
  
"How was the 'night' with Parvati?" she asked to his surprise.  
  
"How'd you know?" he asked in amazement.  
  
"You know Parvati. Gossip Queen of the school. She was blabbing about how you spent extra time on her breasts. Bla bla bla... Loads of crap to me," she said in a monotonous tone.  
  
Draco nodded. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. After Granger left, he took his normal shower.  
  
He finished and went into his room. He got out a pair of boxers, black pants, and a Manchester United T-shirt. He walked out into the common room and saw Granger sitting there in jeans and a white tank top, reading a book.  
  
She looked up and asked surprisingly, "You know Manchester United?"  
  
"Of course! They're a football team," Draco said.  
  
Hermione whistled, "I thought you didn't know about anything muggle..."  
  
"You might be surprised at how much I know," he sat down with his CD player.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Author's Note: Hey! Second chapter up! I hope you liked it. If you didn't notice, I included "R" rated parts (LOL). Well, gotta go!  
  
-Brittany.


End file.
